


The Female Nestling

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's POV of the events of Everything Changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Female Nestling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Something was happening she just knew it. Her nestlings had gone out the night before to use the metal hand the bossy one was working on, the thing that just felt wrong to her, like it was something that shouldn't be. They had all come back safe, but she could tell there was something going on, something had been different about their trip out of the nest. She wondered if her favourite would tell her once he knew, or if she would have to find out for herself. The bossy one was excited as she always was after playing with the metal hand, and was happy to work on it, despite being wet. The others she wasn't so sure about, she couldn't tell how her nestlings were feeling well enough to find out what was wrong.

That night though she had watched as her nestlings moved around the nest feelings of anticipation flowing from all of them. The reason for their feelings became apparent when a female appeared in the nest, her favourite following her closely, she was carrying the boxes that the grumpy one loved so much. She was nervous, she could tell, especially when she squawked and swept by were she stood. Myfanwy snickered to herself as the bossy nestling told the interloper what she was and the disbelief on the non-nestling's face.

The non-nestling followed the loud one around for a while, before she left with him, the other nestlings all leaving the nest in their own time. Only her favourite nestling stayed in the nest to keep her company, although he stayed out of the main nest, keeping busy in another part of the nest. When the loud nestling came back he seemed satisfied, and she let out a small squawk of happiness, the non-nestling would leave her nestlings alone now. She knew that the nestlings had a way to make people forget them, and she's sure that the loud nestling had made sure that they were safe.

According to her favourite nestling, he had made sure she forgot them, but she remembered when the bossy nestling attacked her. The bossy nestling was dead, gone, and the female non-nestling was going to be brought into the nest again. The loud one had offered her a place in their nest, and she had accepted, something she could tell that her favourite nestling wasn't really happy about. Taking her favourite nestlings feelings into consideration she decided that the new female nestling would have to earn her place as one of her nestlings.


End file.
